Remembering
by Back of Beyond
Summary: Artemis is now fifteen and is becoming impaitent with the growing suspision that there is a big part of his life his can't remember. But when something sets off a trigger ...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my fifth fan fiction, but my first for Artemis Fowl. I haven't read the first two books for ages, but I read the third (and most recent) one a few days ago, so some of my information may be a bit wrong. Also, I'm not quite sure how old Artemis is in the Eternity Code (the third book). I'm going to go by the fact he is still thirteen. He is fifteen in this book, which makes this two years later!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

Artemis Fowl. The name, and the person behind it, was infamous below ground. Fowl, at twelve years of age, had abducted a LEP captain for ransom. At thirteen years of age, he had helped destroy the goblin up-rising, and had almost revealed the People to another human, one which would certainly exploit them. In the end, still at thirteen years old, Artemis Fowl was mind wiped.

After the mind-wipe, things were peaceful, in a manner of speaking, below ground. No more worrying about human threats. Everything was back to normal, exactly like it was before the whole Artemis Fowl ordeal. Perfect.

However, above ground, the change was rather different. Artemis, though still conducting illegal plots behind his mother and father's back, had no memory of his past adventures, yet, felt that there was something missing. Something that had gone somewhere, and was refusing to come back. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't find this memory.

Normally, a victim of a mind-wipe, stayed mind-wiped. That was the intended plan. That was what a mind-wipe was for. To erase memories of an ordinary human. Of course, Artemis Fowl was certainly not an ordinary human. And before the mind-wipe took place, he didn't intend to forget. Obviously, he couldn't stop himself from forgetting, so, instead, he helped himself remember.

Report compiled by: Doctor J. Argon, B. Psych, for the LEP Academy files.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know that was enormously short, but it was only the profile. Now, I've done the writing, now you have to review!


	2. Mislaid Memories

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter wouldn't be up without you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Artemis Fowl, they belong to Eoin Colfer!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: MISLAID MEMORIES**

Artemis woke to the sound of his mother's voice from the bottom of the corridor.

"Arty! Wake up, Arty! It's time to go!" Artemis loathed the family outings his mother had forced upon them. Today was probably the worst so far. A day at the _carnival_. Someone of his intelligence shouldn't be going to _carnivals_. It was childish. Inane. But he had no choice, so, irritably he got out of bed and sorted himself out.

It was ten minutes later when Artemis emerged from his room, in a black designer suit. If he had to be forced into the command of mentally challenged clowns, he might as well let them know he did not tolerate any of their childish behaviour.

He found his mother waiting at the bottom of the grand stairway.

"Good morning, mother. Where is father?"

"Out by the car, waiting. Butler's going to drive us there," Angeline said, looking reproachfully at her son's clothing. "It wouldn't kill you to wear something a little more ... comfortable, dear."

As Angeline beckoned Artemis to follow, Artemis quietly said, "Oh, but it would."

_::At The Carnival::_

Butler parked the Bentley in the shade of an oak tree, on the perimeter of the carnival car park.

"Shall I wait here, ma'am?" He said, switching off the engine.

"Oh no, Butler. You can accompany us, if you wish."

Butler glanced at Artemis's face, and instantly knew the boy would prefer his company. "I'll accompany you, ma'am, if that's no bother."

"Come on, Angeline, let's have some fun," Artemis's father said to his mother, taking her hand and climbing out of the car. His mother just giggled. Artemis heaved an exaggerated sigh as he got out of the car. Butler came to his side.

"Everything alright, Artemis?" The manservant said.

"Yes, yes, Butler. Everything's fine. Now, we better catch up with mother and father before we lose them." Butler nodded and started to walk towards the carnival, with Artemis supposedly in his wake. Artemis however, wasn't following. Something had just moved in the cluster of trees and bushes past the oak tree. He thought nothing of it, at first. After all, it could have been something as insignificant as a squirrel. But as he was turning to follow his manservant he saw a glimpse of what had moved. He only saw if for a split second, but from what he could gather it was small, barely a metre in height, and had pointed ears almost longer than the thing itself. Artemis had never seen anything like it.

Actually, Artemis, though he had no idea, had in fact seen this creature before. Because this creature was in fact a fairy, or to be more precise, an elf, working for the LEPrecon (Lower Elements Police). To be even more specific, this fairy, was Captain Holly Short.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok, that was chapter 1! I know it was short, but the next one should be longer! Please review now!


	3. Carnival Capers

**A/N: **Whoo-hoo, I'm back! Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is this storyline.

**P.S. **I've changed the time-frame for this story – I'm going by the fact Artemis was _thirteen_ in book three (not fourteen, like I was before) but he is still fifteen years old, so this story is really set two years after book three! I've went back and edited this fact in the other chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2: CARNIVAL CAPERS**

"Someone _saw_ you?! What do you mean, _someone saw you_?!" Root bellowed into the mike, causing Holly to wince at the other end.

"They were walking past and they noticed me move ... I think," Holly said, crouching low in the shadows of the trees around the edge of the carnival car park.

Root swore loudly. For a few minutes, all Holly could hear was heavy breathing as Root tried to gather his self control.

"Okay," He breathed, "We might get lucky. They probably just suspect it was a child with a bike helmet on, mucking around in the trees. After all, you get funny characters around carnivals."

"Funny characters you may get, but none have ears a metre or so long," Foaly piped up from the back ground.

_Cheers, Foaly, _Holly thought, grinding her teeth, _Make it worse, why don't you._

"WHAT?!" Root roared, "WHY WEREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR HELMET?!"

"It was hard to stay inconspicuous, sir," Holly protested, "The helmet stood out like a sore thumb-"

"AND METRE LONG EARS _AREN'T_ INCONSPICUOUS?"

Foaly spoke into the mike, on top of Root's voice. "Holly, you may not like it, but the earlier you tell him, the better."

Root stopped yelling. "Tell me _what?"_ He barked.

It took a few moments for Holly to realise what Foaly was talking about.

"Well, sir," She stuttered, "The person who saw me ... we know who it was ..."

"Who?" He asked, suspiciously. When Holly wouldn't answer, he turned to Foaly and snarled at the centaur to answer his question.

The centaur paused for a while, before saying, "Artemis Fowl-", he was then stopped by Root's obscenities.

A few minutes later, Root grabbed the mike from Foaly and bellowed into it. "Holly, abandoned the search, we'll look another day! The last thing we need if for you to be spotted by Fowl again!"

Although they didn't know it, Foaly and Holly's mouths fell open with shock at the exact same moment.

"Abandon-?"

"Search. Correct, Short!"

Foaly tried to persuaded him. "But, Julius, if we abandon the search now, who knows who could find it! _Fowl_ may even come across it!"

The information that Fowl could possibly retrieve this 'object' clearly made Root double-take. He sighed loudly, ordered Holly to continue their search, then backed away from the mike in frustration.

"Holly," Foaly's voice sounded weary on the other end of the mike. "Our current plan will have to change – you can't you go wandering out into the crowds anymore, hoping you won't be spotted. You'll have to stick to the shadows, move around out of sight. If Fowl sees you ... well, you know. This is going to make it a whole lot harder for you, but have Faith, Holly."

"Don't worry, I will. One more thing ... what am I to do if Fowl gets his hands on it? I know we had a plan to steal it back if anyone else found it by accident, but Fowl will make it considerably harder to do so."

Foaly sighed, something which didn't happen an awful lot. Foaly did not like to come across defeated. Or unsure. "We'll deal with that when he _does_ get his hands on it-"

"Which is not going to happen because you, Captain Short, are going to get it first!" Root yelled from the background.

"Yessir," Holly muttered darkly, before turning her mike off. The last thing she needed was disturbance.

"I hope she finds it," Foaly said, shifting the video from Holly's iris cam to a smaller screen and viewing the surveillance cameras for the rest of Police Plaza.

"She'd better ..." Was all Root could manage. His previous yelling fits had taken all of his remaining energy, which wasn't an awful lot. The Commander had been losing lots of sleep the past few nights over the object in question. All over the world, they had chased possible locations of it's whereabouts. Root had known the chase wouldn't turn out well when Foaly stated he could not trace the object, and the Council weren't too pleased either. In theory, the LEP should have been able to tackle the problem easily. After all, wild goose chases were something that happened an awful lot in the past. But since Foaly and his gadgetry and taken over, well, nobody needed the goose chases any more, did they? A computer could do that part in a matter of seconds. Stake-out became a thing of the past. Root had always believed technology would fail them one day – and it was right to think so, as well.

USA, Canada, Brazil, South Africa, England, Australia, Turkey, China ... they were just some of the places the thing's location was 'supposedly'. One year and eleven months after the search started and they had wound up in some carnival in Ireland. On year and eleven months ... the whole search started barely a month after Artemis's mind-wipe. And they were still looking for it!

"Commander, wake up!" Foaly yelled from the other side of the room. Root mumbled in his sleep but did not wake up.

"Julius!" The centaur yelled again.

"Don't call me that, civilian! Or I'll have your pay docked!" The Commander shouted, waking from his sleep. The centaur just smirked.

"Yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know all my chapters are really short but I'm really not in the mood for writing right now and I barely manage to write this!


	4. Fortuitous Find

**A/N: **Omigod, Omigod! I can't believe I abandoned you for - checks site - FIVE MONTHS? Eeeek so sorry! It's just I suddenly realised that my entire storyline was really stupid, idiotic, whatever other words you can come up with. So basically, I ditched the storyline the exact day another idea came to me – the only problem is I haven't planned it out, and I can't be bothered, so you'll have to bare with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story.

-

**CHAPTER 3: FORTUITOUS FIND**

"Look, Arty, aren't they funny" Angelina practically squealed, as several juggling clowns on unicycles wobbled past.

"Hilarious" Artemis replied dryly, sneering at the clown that has just rode past him, juggling what appeared to be little stereotype Irish leprechauns stuffed inside pickle jars. Artemis shook his head disapprovingly, and continued to follow his mother and father as they wove their way in and out of the crowds and stalls.

Butler had excused himself from their company a previous half hour ago. After telling Artemis's mother and father that he had seen a stall that had caught his interest – and then secretly telling Artemis he had actually seen someone who owed him money – he left, cutting through stalls until he could no longer be seen. Artemis was beginning to wish that Butler would returned, for he feared that if he stayed in his mother and father's company any longer, he may have just gone mad.

"Mother" He addressed her, when she had stopped to 'ooooh!' and 'aaaaah!' at a stall selling some vastly overpriced teddy bears"Can I look around on my own? We seem to have a different …" He regarded the teddy bear stall" … Taste."

Angelina, who was surprised, yet pleased, that her son wanted to look around, agreed, before she was immediately dragged off by Artemis Senior, who had spotted the Haunted House Ride looming above the other stalls, in amongst the other fair ground rides.

Artemis, once he made sure his mother and father where out of view, turned around abruptly and started to make his way back where they came from, in order to get back to the car park as fast as he could. Not only did he want to just climb into the back seat of his favourite car and fire up his laptop, he was also keen to see whether the little 'creature' was still around – though after all the time he spent in the crazy clutches of the carnival (excuse the alliteration) he was beginning the think he had imagined the creature in the first place.

_:Carnival Outskirts:_

Without the sound of Root constantly barking in her ear, of the regular comments from the arrogant centaur, Holly was beginning to enjoy her mission. Like Foaly had instructed, she had stayed in the shadows, shielding whenever she had to move into the crowds. She had stuck to the stalls on the outskirts of the carnival first, figuring it would be easier. It meant she wouldn't have to enter the more dangerous parts unless necessary.

It was only when she had circled the carnival for the fifth time, she realised the flaw in their plan. She hooked her mike back up, surprised to find no one on the other end. But then again, she had had it turned off for over an hour.

"This is Holly. Holly to Foaly, do you copy" She waited. For a few minutes there was silence. She opened her mouth to repeat what she had said when she heard the distant thunking sounds to tell her someone had just sat down in their seat, rather forcefully.

"Copying, Holly" Foaly replied in a mumbling voice. "Sorry 'bout that. Felt a bit peckish so thought I'd nip out for a carrot, seeing as no body was going to get one for me anyway. Any particular reason for calling"

"Has she found it" A voice barked from the background. Root. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Not yet, I just had a question."

Holly could hear Foaly munching his way through another carrot. "Shoot. Just not literally "

"What does it look like" Holly interrupted Foaly, before he could start blabbering on about nothing in particular.

More crunching sounds from Foaly. "What does what look like"

"Hmmm, I dunno actually – how about this thing we've been looking for, for almost two years" Holly said, sarcasm dripping in her every word.

Silence on the other end. Ha, thought Holly, got 'em there! They don't even no what it looks like-

"You _do_ know what it looks, right" Holly asked quickly, realising the situation got worse.

"Well, you see Holly" Foaly crunched some more on his carrot"It's a shape shifter, ain't it? Could be anything. But don't worry, there is a way to work out what it is. We're not completely unprepared. Everything on the planet has a signature, right? I'm not talking about when they sign a contract, no, I'm talking about the something in them that's unlike anything else. For example, a human or fairies signature is what the look like – no two look _identical_ to each other, not even twins, as you know. Same with zebras, no two zebras have the same markings – "

"GET ON WITH IT" Holly and Root yelled at the same time. Foaly was momentarily shocked, before he regained his composure and continued.

"Well, seeing as the object we're dealing with has no shape or look to be identified with, it's signature has to be something else. In this case, it's signature is the way it feels."

"The way it feels…" Holly repeated slowly, making sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah. When you pick it up it will emit a strange feel to you. If my calculations are correct, which of course they are, you should instantly feel wary of it, as if you shouldn't trust it. If you pick up something that makes you feel like this, plug it into the ID Confirmation programme, via that link I added into the helmet. You know it from then on."

"Yeah" Holly nodded"A copy of the matter of the object will be sent to your computer, where you will be able to tell if it's what we're look for, right"

"Right" Foaly bite off the end of his carrot happily, reminding Commander Root, who had so far been sitting unusually quietly in the background, of Bugs Bunny.

_:Somewhere In The Mass Of The Carnival:_

At the exact same moment Holly had ended her conversation with the Commander and centaur, Artemis begun his with an elderly lady who was managing a stall selling cotton candy.

"Which way is the car park" The young boy asked, staring suspiciously at the cotton candy as if it were something his mother cooked.

"Oh, lost are we, dear? Well I'm afraid I don't quite know the direction of the car park, dear. When I arrived here there were hardly any stalls, so it was quite easy for me to find my spot! Isn't there any signs, dear" The lady chattered away, not noticing Artemis's flinches every time she called his dear, which was almost every sentence.

"No, not hear anyway" He said, annoyed. He was about to turn away but the old lady started chatting again.

"This is my twentieth time with a stall at a carnival, you know dear! Cotton candy every time! Most people always say 'Don't you ever get bored?' but I think it's wonderful to meet all the people! Don't you think so too, dear"

The words 'I'd rather die' were on the tip of his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't in the mood for speaking, nor did he feel those words were something he, Artemis Fowl II, would say. In the end he just gave a moderately blunt nod of the head.

He was about to turn away when the old lady called"Could you do me a favour, dear? See that small purple hut over there" She pointed and Artemis looked. The hut, which was actually a large piece of deep purple, almost black, cloth draped over some kind of stand so it covered everything inside, had the words 'Mystic Meg' sewn in silver letters at the top.

"A fortune telling stand" Artemis muttered to himself.

"Yes, dear" The lady nodded. "Could you go over and give this to her? She hasn't had many customers, poor thing. Thought I better cheer her up a bit, dear." The lady handed Artemis a stick covered in pink cotton candy and motioned for him to go over. Seeing as he had no choice, Artemis walked over and, checking there were no customers in line, entered.

Why would some of this horrid pink … stuff cheer anybody up? He wondered as he waited for his eyes to get accustomed to the dark. The room, or rather a few poles draped with purple material, was circular, matching the small circular table in the middle. On the furthest side a woman sat, dressed from head to toe in what Artemis's best guess what a sari, with countless bangles layering her arms. A crystal ball sat in the middle of the table.

"A customer" The woman asked, curiously. She was definitely Indian, and from her accent and lack of words, she was obviously just learning the English language.

It took a moment for Artemis to reply. "No" He motioned at the cotton candy in his hand. "The lady on the … cotton candy stall said to give you this." He handed the candy over to her, to which she was happy to receive.

Artemis was about to leave when, once again the lady spoke and forced him to stay. "You want your future told? Please, I have had few customers today. It is cheap."

Reluctantly, Artemis sat down heavily with a sign. He was briefly shocked at his display of emotion, but recovered quickly. After all, this Indian fortune teller was hardly a threat.

The lady leaned forward cupping her hands around the crystal ball, but not touching it. "I see … a challenging and confusing future. It is impossible to see beyond …" She whispered, unaware of Artemis's constantly raised eyebrow. "You have lead an adventurous past, but something tells me … you can not remember it" The lady seemed squinted at the crystal ball and muttered"Interesting … Could you please put your hands on this crystal ball? I want you to think deeply about your life, and you will see for yourself …"

She motioned for Artemis to hold the crystal ball. Reluctantly, he held out his hands and cupped the ball. The instant he did so, Artemis has such a strong surge of emotion he almost gasped. He felt … that he could not trust what he was holding, and just wanted to drop it and run as far away as he could. Of course, he didn't.

After Artemis had recovered from the fact he was feeling possibly the strongest emotion of his life, he began to become interested. Ignoring the fact this crystal ball was filling him with dread, he became fascinated that this crystal ball was having an effect on him that he somehow felt wasn't his own. it's almost as if the ball is giving me these emotions, Artemis thought.

"Would you be willing to sell me this crystal ball" He asked.

The Indian woman was shocked for a moment, before saying"I could not! It has been in the family for generations"

Artemis noticed she would need a bit of persuasion. If Butler had been there, he would have had the manservant threaten the woman until she gave it up, but as he was not there and Artemis had no idea where he actually was, Artemis came up with the second best form – bribing.

The woman's eyes widened as she saw the young boy pull out a wad of cash from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Will you be willing to give me it for this" The boy handed the money over, knowing the woman would never run off with it. The lady studied it. Five hundred pounds, in cash!

"Deal" She said, pushing the crystal ball across the table towards the boy. He gave her a brief, vampire-ish smile, before pocketing the ball and turning around abruptly.

From behind the woman's chair, as he was leaving, Artemis noticed a slight haze in the air – the effect that happened on an extremely hot day. He decided to forget about it, it was probably just the heat of the small dark room the cloth made.

The second Artemis left, the haze seemed to move, travelling slowly downwards and out under a small gap in the material near the ground. The haze moved in and out of the crowds, until it found a slit between two stalls, emerged in pitch black shadow.

Suddenly, the haze began solid, revealing a rather gobsmacked looking Captain Holly Short.

"Foaly" She said into the mike, in a barely audible whisper.

"Right hear" The centaurs voice replied from the other end"What seems to be the problem"

"Did you find it" Barked Root, cutting off Foaly.

"Yes, I found it" Holly said, trying to make her voice sound more steady"But I don't have it."

"Why not" Root barked again.

She took a deep breath. "Because Fowl has."

-

**A/N:** Ooooooooh, Fowl got it! (But you kinda guessed that, didn't you?) Okay, I wrote – you review. You know the drill.


End file.
